


Life of the party

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Anthony Dimmond gets to have that kind of a party. At a cost he might not like.





	Life of the party

He’s very pretty Hannibal thinks as Anthony goes on about his poetry. His good looks don’t begin to excuse his tired metaphors, but his resemblance to Will does. In the dark of someone’s bedroom he would be even more like Hannibal’s traitorous love. Bedelia looks at him wearily as she sips her wine. She’s used to Hannibal’s habit of taking men home and bedding them.  
“Is it that kind of a party?” asks Dimmond with a twinkle in his eyes.  
He’s never been refused before says his confident stare and Hannibal can smell his cologne(expensive not with a ship on the bottle) and his arousal in waves.  
“It can be,” he says and watches as Bedelia smiles. He’s never shared before because he doesn’t like to share.  
“Can I join you and your wife in bed?” asks Anthony.  
“If she likes,” says Hannibal evenly and Bedelia nods.  
“How do you like it,” Anthony asks as they walk towards the bedroom.  
“He can have dessert,” says Bedelia.  
Antony grins wickedly as they reach the room in question.  
She undresses slowly and Anthony gazes on her reveled form with desire even as he undresses himself. He’s lacking in scars observes Hannibal and his hands aren’t used to manual labor.  
Bedelia lies down as Anthony comes to rest beside her, caressing her form with eager hands.  
He starts to lick her open with confident ease and she sighs a little.  
Hannibal removes his jacket and Bedelia melts beneath the poet’s touch.  
He will write her an ode in his crude stanzas.  
She comes and Anthony looks at her while she gazes at Hannibal.  
“Your turn husband,” she says.  
“Please,” says Anthony. Hannibal nods and takes his time in undressing.  
He’s used to admiration by both men and women.  
“Would you fuck me,” asks Anthony and he nods almost wearily.  
At least this will make him shut up.  
Bedelia gets up and puts on her golden robe, and sits at a chair sipping her wine. Her face looks like a goddess in repose.  
Antony starts to move into position on his knees without needing to be asked. He’s eager and excited, and he shivers when Hannibal lazily mouths at his neck.  
“Doctor Fell..” he sighs and it’s easy to supplant that title with the one he truly wears. The one his true love used to tease him.  
Hannibal opens Anthony up with fingers and lube, he doesn’t think he’ll use condoms, but he should.  
“Take me daddy,” sighs his lover and Hannibal slowly slides his cock inside that tight ass.  
He’s not here to analyze this man’s daddy issues, only to fuck him.  
He starts to pound into him, and from this angle he could almost be Will.  
Bedelia catches his eye and she has abandoned her wine to finger herself lazily.  
Anthony takes it well when he speeds up. Anthony’s submissive by nature and though Hannibal would have liked a few bites from an eager mouth to heighten his pleasure this man can’t give him that.  
He would love to submit to Will, and feel him inside as he’s claimed.  
With that he comes and Anthony sighs and follows.  
He regards the face that isn’t Will’s and twists his neck quickly.  
Bedelia sighs and comes all over his chair.  
It’s now flavored with her musk and perfume.  
Anthony’s eyes stare at him brokenly.  
“You participated,” he says.   
“You want him so very badly,” she says. “To lay beneath him and let him take you.”  
He nods and starts to consider what to do with the dead body.  
“Make him a sign of your broken heart,” says Bedelia. “Elevate him to what he wasn’t in life. It’s what you do best.”  
Hannibal smiles a slight smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Well he knows too much soo..


End file.
